Frost
Frost is one of the later hatching younglings from the Skybound brood of Wyatt and Nova. Physiology Physical Appearance Scales Albino white. However, where most albino creatures have red eyes, frost's eyes are icy blue. Wings Although apparently developing well it will be a while before flight is a possibility Disabilities/Conditions '''Partial Blindness: '''Frost was apparently born with a partially detached retina in one eye which left her half blind. This was only discovered during a check up with Helena (something Frost did NOT enjoy) who also performed the surgery to rectify the issue. After a few weeks wearing sunglasses Frost's vision is now fully healed. Breath Weapon Although faint signs are showing that her glands are developing slightly faster than expected. It will be a long time before Frost's breath power will be usable. When fully developed Frost will be able to breath Ice Breath. Human Form No where near appearing so this is still a total mystery... Early Life meh later.... Personality when I cba... Family Relationships Wyatt Although she has been known to aim her anger at him Frost is primarily a daddy's girl. Even when angry at him, it is him she will run to when afraid or hurt. Nova Frost's relationship with her mother is much more complicated. Due to Nova's lack of presence during their early days, and Wyatt's constant assurances that their mother longed to meet them, Frost built up an idealised image of her mother in her head. She used to dream about when she would finally get to meet her. However, when Nova first did meet them, it became very clear to Frost that Nova not only didn't want to be around them but had never wanted to meet them in the first place. She took this as a major betrayal and in return wanted nothing to do with Nova. This feeling of betrayal was made even worse when all her siblings simply accepted Nova without question after she had 'abandoned ' them. Over time, Frost began to rebuild some vague form of bond with her mother but that was once again broken after an argument about Nova and Wyatt's obvious preferential treatment towards Echo. Since then, Frost has reached a point where she has no malice towards Nova but any increased level of closeness just increases Frost's fear that Nova will again abandon them and the memory of her sense of betrayal the first time is still an open wound. As a result, Frost uses Nova's name rather than calling her 'mum' like the other younglings. She is also very wary of accepting Nova's help if she gets even the slightest inclination that Nova isn't offering it of her own free will, e.g. if it is at someone else's insistence or suggestion and Nova seems uncertain. Cayden Amethyst Lash Scorch Slate Viper Echo Fynn Scarlet Frost's Hoard In her little cave, in the Den, Frost keeps a collection of items she has collected from various adventures and moments. She is very protective of her collection and hates it when other people invade her personal cave. She likes that it's hers and it's private. Currently her hoard includes: * A shield she found on the shipwreck in the lake * The name bracelet made by Nova (Frost refuses to wear it but it holds pride of place here) * A single baby scale from each of her siblings * A pair of her sunglasses from after her operation * White Gem, another gift from Nova * Naomi Masher's Bow * Old Pocket Watch (one of the few items that regularly leaves her cave as she has taken to wearing it around her neck) Category:Titans Category:The Skybound